Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ　脱出!!ハジケ・ロワイアル, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Dasshutsu!! Hajike・Rowaiaru) is a video game for the GameCube, based on the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Plot After receiving an invitation from a mysterious person, Bo-bobo and rebels decide to go to Prison Island. Upon arriving at the island, Bo-bobo gets separated from his friends. In addition to that, the island also brings together members of both the third and fourth eras of the Maruhage Empire that Bo-bobo have defeated in the past. なぞの人物からの招待状で、ワクワク気分で地獄の小島「監獄島」にやってきたボーボボたち。 でも、着いたとたんに檻の中って、おいおい！！？？仲間たちともはぐれちゃって、脱出するにも戦力不足！ そのうえ、かつてボーボボたちに倒された新旧ブロック隊長がこの島に集結していた！あんなやつからこんなやつまで。全員、ボーボボたちの命をねらってくるぞ！ 果たして、ボーボボたちは強敵たちを倒し、監獄島から無事脱出することができるのか！？ Modes Story Mode (ストーリーモード): The main single-player mode of the game. Hanage Dojo (鼻毛道場): A versus mode for up to four players. Secret Connection (ヒミツの通信): Connect to the Game Boy Advance to the GameCube, and unlock secret content in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Explosive Battle Hajike Wars. *'Hidden Techiniques' (隠し奥義): *'Vogue Selection' (ボゲーセレクション): Gallery (ギャラリー): *'Movie': View animated cutscenes from the game. *'Figures': View all the figures found in Story Mode. *'Sound and Voices': Listen to all the character voices in the game. *'Extras': View artwork of the original characters created for the Hudson Soft Bo-bobo games. *'Character Library': Options (オプション): Gameplay The main object of each battle is to knock the opponent off the stage. Characters Playable Characters Other Battle Characters *Hair-Hunt Trooper *Hagen *Maitel *Hisashi-kun *Puppetman *Killalino and Takashi *Usa-chan the Rabbit *Fundoshitarou *Rice *Combat Blues *Captain Ishida *T-500 *Lambada *Shibito *Geha the Gale *Jeda the Wind God *Hanpen *Ukijin TOKIO *Ochazuke Alien *Nice Guy and Miaasadaharu *Earth and Kick the MAME Uncle *Dark Yasha and Sambaman *Giga *OVER *Halekulani *L *JeiL (fusion of L and J) *Torpedo Girl *Hatenko *Wig Gang Trooper Fusion Characters *Bobopatch *Bobopatchnosuke *Denbo *Patchbobo Non-Playable Characters *Beauty *Pickle *Serviceman *Game Boy Pig *Hiroshi Suzuki Battle Stages Gallery Official Images Beauty_-_Official_Image.png Character Mugshots DHR Mugshot - Bo-bobo.png|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo DHR Mugshot - Beauty.png|Beauty DHR Mugshot - Don Patch.png|Don Patch DHR Mugshot - Heppokomaru.png|Heppokomaru DHR Mugshot - Tokoro Tennosuke.png|Tokoro Tennosuke DHR Mugshot - Softon.png|Softon DHR Mugshot - Dengakuman.png|Dengakuman DHR Mugshot - Hatenko.png|Hatenko DHR Mugshot - Torpedo Girl.png|Torpedo Girl DHR Mugshot - Pickle.png|Pickle DHR Mugshot - Serviceman.png|Serviceman DHR Mugshot - Hair-Hunt Trooper.png|Hair-Hunt Trooper DHR Mugshot - Hagen.png|Hagen DHR Mugshot - Maitel.png|Maitel DHR Mugshot - Hisashi-kun.png|Hisashi-kun DHR Mugshot - Kilalino.png|Kilalino DHR Mugshot - Usa-chan the Rabbit.png|Usa-chan the Rabbit DHR Mugshot - Puppetman.png|Puppetman DHR Mugshot - Fundoshitarou.png|Fundoshitarou DHR Mugshot - Rice.png|Rice DHR Mugshot - Combat Blues.png|Combat Blues DHR Mugshot - Captain Ishida.png|Captain Ishida DHR Mugshot - T-500.png|T-500 DHR Mugshot - Shibito.png|Shibito DHR Mugshot - Lambada.png|Lambada DHR Mugshot - Geha the Gale.png|Geha the Gale DHR Mugshot - Jeda the Wind God.png|Jeda the Wind God DHR Mugshot - Hanpen.png|Hanpen DHR Mugshot - Ujikin TOKIO.png|Ujikin TOKIO DHR Mugshot - Ochazuke Alien.png|Ochazuke Alien DHR Mugshot - Nice Guy.png|Nice Guy DHR Mugshot - Miaasadaharu.png|Miaasadaharu DHR Mugshot - Earth.png|Earth DHR Mugshot - Kick the MAME Uncle.png|Kick the MAME Uncle DHR Mugshot - Dark Yasha.png|Dark Yasha DHR Mugshot - Sambaman.png|Sambaman DHR Mugshot - Halekulani.png|Halekulani DHR Mugshot - Halekulani (Powered-Up).png|Halekulani (Powered-Up) DHR Mugshot - Giga.png|Giga DHR Mugshot - Giga (Powered-Up).png|Giga (Powered-Up) DHR Mugshot - J.png|J DHR Mugshot - L.png|L DHR Mugshot - Jeil.png|Jeil Screenshots External links *Official Hudson Website (Japanese) *Nintendo Site (Japanese) *IGN: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Dasshutsu! Hajike Rowaiaru *Hudson Game Navi Category:Video games